


His

by NotebookishType



Series: Rare Pair Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Shadows of the Empire - Steve Perry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captive Leia, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Pheromones, Rare Pairings, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: She was his.





	His

He spread her legs to the point of discomfort as he thrust into her. It was exquisite. If she allowed herself to succumb to his pheromones, she could almost forget she hadn’t always wanted this.

She’d had little hope against him unarmed, and he’d felt so kriffing good...

The wicked points of his nails dug into her thighs where he gripped her. She would have bruises and scratches tomorrow. That thrilled her. The first time she’d caught sight of his marks in the mirror, she’d selected clothing that brushed against them all day, to remind her that she was his.


End file.
